So Far From The End
by Akio-Huntress
Summary: Leo Valdez has been running since the Sickness happened. When he finds a refugee camp, and meets the girl of his dreams does he really think he can really stop. Lyric Pandore has been stopping for too long that she what it felt like to truly run. When a group of boys enter the camp she's made her home will she be able to trust them? (Percabeth, Leo/OC, d at summaries
1. Chapter 1

A.N New story. Enjoy and review. Warnings: Talk about sex and innuendos nothing worse than what you hear in school.

Chapter 1: The cough that took the world.

XXX

One cough...

That was all it took.

It started off just as a cold, at least that's what people believed it was before they started dying off.

One by one, the earth vanished. In the course of months, a third of the planet was gone then a half then...

Well us.

My name is Leo Valdez. I've been running.

No particular destination but I've been running because I have to.

We have to.

I've been running with Percy and Jason for a couple months. We were a good team. Jason knew how to turn electricity on in buildings, Percy was good at finding places with clean running water and I was good with cars, finding them, making them run, etc. But there was one thing we weren't good in and that's the woods.

Which is where we were currently stuck.

"Jason, I have to say that your idea to looking in the woods for food was just genius. Why we don't listen to you all the time? I do not know?"

"Cut the sarcasm, Valdez." Jason groaned. "Perce, do you have any idea where we are?"

"We're in the middle of the woods, how would I know?"

"Well, If Valdez hadn't lost the compass."

"You can't even read a compass." I laughed.

"Yea, well-" Jason stopped and turned. "Did you guys hear that?"

At that moment we all turned and heard footsteps land softly on the ground. Percy and Jason turned their pistols on the assailant and was shocked to see a girl with an AK-47 aimed at them. She had caramel skin that had smudges of dirt and grease. she wore a black tank top, camouflage shorts and converse but what bugged me most was her eyes they was the brightest shade of green I've ever seen.

"Might as well drop your weapons, boys." A smooth country accent invaded my ears. "let's face it, mine's bigger."

Jason and Percy put their guns down and held their hands up.

"Knock it off, Lyric." We heard as another girl hopped down from the tree. She was tanned as well and had eyes that changed colors. she was wearing a faded orange shirt and shorts and was also carrying a very large gun. she strapped it behind her back and went to shake our hands. "I'm Piper. Do you need help?"

"Pipes, you don't know them." The girl who's name was Lyric called. "They could be murderers."

"Are you murderers?" Piper asked. we all shook our heads no. "See problem solved, besides Chiron says we should help people. After all that's happened, everyone's got to look out for each other." She turned back and smiled at us. "So, why are you in the middle of the woods?"

Jason spoke up. "We were looking for food."

"Well, we have food at camp if you want." She said.

"What?!" Lyric advanced until she was standing next to Piper. "Your just going to invite them to camp?"

"They're hungry and they need help. We help people remember?"

"You help people." She said. "I know better then to trust every Sally Jones having car trouble."

"Lyric..." They looked at each other as if they were having a silent argument. Until Lyric looked away.

"Fine, let's go then." Lyric spun around and stalked off, leaving us behind.

"Don't mind her." Piper shrugged. "She's always been on for dramatics."

"Where are you taking us?" Jason asked.

"Camp Half-blood." Piper smiled. "After the whole flu epidemic, a lot of us found refuge in the abandoned summer camp. And we only grew, and now we're functioning like any other town."

"How many people are there?" Percy asked.

"Not a lot. like a hundred."

Our eyes bugged out. She was right a hundred wasn't a lot but these days a hundred people in one place might as well be a country.

"You'll have to excuse Lyric." Piper said next. "It's just she's not very trusting of people from the outside. And she's more shoot first, ask questions later."

"Stop talking shit behind me." Lyric shouted from ahead of us."

"It's only shit-talking if it's not true." Piper shouted back. Lyric put her middle finger up and continued walking ahead of us.

"She must be a lot to deal with." Percy laughed.

"No, she acts tough but underneath she's just a big teddy bear."

"Fuck off." Lyric turned around. Lyric sped off and when we turn the corner we saw her standing at the top of a hill talking to a girl with blonde hair. As we made it to the top of the hill, Percy froze.

"Annabeth?" He said. The girl turned and smiled hugely before she was running toward us and crashed into Percy and hugged him back.

"You're alive?" I looked at the girl's face and she was crying. I looked over at Percy and he was crying too.

"Yea." He smiled. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not!"

"Yea, I see that!" Percy said, collapsing into the girl again.

Lyric walked up at that moment. "Um, Explanation?"

Annabeth stepped forward. "This is Percy Jackson, He's my best friend."

Lyric's eyes bugged out. "He's that Percy?" She asked, Annabeth nodded. "Oh crap, I'm sorry I almost shot you."

"You were going to shoot us?" Jason said, shocked.

"Well yea, if your story didn't check out. I mean, three teenaged boys wandering in the woods." She shrugged and walked toward the camp, leaving us behind.

"Don't worry about Lyric, I know she's prickly but she's just been through a lot." Annabeth said. "Anyway, let's go." She started walking away, so we had no choice but to follow her.

"Where are you taken us?" Percy asked.

"The infirmary." Annabeth said. "You've got to get tested for diseases, infections, etc. don't worry they're just going to take some blood that's it." Annabeth turned to Percy. "Come find me when you're done?" Percy nodded dumbly. Annabeth smiled before running off, leaving us in front of the infirmary.

"Dude, she's into you." Jason said.

"What?!" Percy said, as if he was a little shocked. "No! We weren't like that."

"Never?" I asked.

"Well, I had a crush on her when we were 12 but I mean, I was a kid. I had a crush on any girl that wanted to be seen with me."

We walked into the infirmary only to see Lyric...

"You work in the infirmary?" I asked.

"Yes...?"

"I thought you were border patrol?" Jason asked.

"What?" She said, confused. "Oh, you met Lyric, didn't you?"

She's insane... I thought to myself.

"Mel, does this look like it needs stitches?" We heard a voice behind us. We turned only to see Lyric, holding up her elbow to show a deep gash on her arm.

The girls whose name was apparently Mel ran over to her. "Yes, Jesus what did you do?"

"Knife practice with Ethan got a little carried away." Lyric shrugged then winced at the pain that just shot up her arm.

"You need to tell Chiron about this." Mel said. "He always too rough with you."

"Pssh, if you think this is rough you should see our after hours activities." Lyric winked and Mel rolled her eyes.

"You're so gross. Go on back and see Gwen before you get a black eye to go with it." She pushed Lyric who stuck her tongue out at her before skipping to the back behind a curtain. "Sorry about that, what is it you needed?"

I was staring at the curtain because I was still a little shocked. That was the same girl who just threatened to kill me with a military weapon and I had just saw her skipping.

"You guys are twins?" Jason asked.

"Triplets actually." Mel said. "Harmony works in the kitchen."

"And what does Mel stand for again?"

"Melody." She said, tying the tie to his forearm and tapping his arm to find a vein.

"So Melody, Harmony, and Lyric." Percy asked, she nodded.

"Our parents were traveling musicians before then whole disease happened, often left us at home alone with our eldest sister, Music. She was the first to die." Melody looked at us with a distant look. "Lyric was the closest to Music. Took a lot out of her when she died."

"Why are you telling them that?" Lyric said, taking a lollipop and placing it into her mouth.

"You know we keep those lollipops for the kids." Mel reprimanded her.

"I wanted a lollipop so I got one." Lyric shrugged. "Three stooges?" We all looked up figuring she was talking to us. "Gwen and Will want to ask you guys a few questions before you get your room assignments. They're in the back."

Mel caught her before she tried to walk out. "Don't forget to talk to Chiron." She said with a sad look in her eye.

Lyric rolled her eyes. "If I talk to him will you let it go?"

"Yes." Mel perked up, smiling wildly at her sister who just scoffed at her and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

"When was the last time you were sick?" Will asked me.

"Um, sometime before all this happened." I said. "But I think it was just strep throat."

"Sexually active?" Gwen asked.

I made a face. "Well, I've been traveling with my best friends who are not my type and also male so no, I haven't been sexually active."

Gwen laughed. "That didn't stop Will. He had sex with his best friend while I was in the next tent."

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Will sighed. "Besides, it was just a one time thing for him."

"One, if Nico heard you say that he'd slit your throat, and two, it wasn't just a one time thing because I was awake literally all night."

"So can I leave now or...?" I said, awkwardly. The conversation took a turn that I didn't want to know about.

"Oh yea, you're fine." Gwen handed me a towel and fresh clothes. "You're in cabin three. Showers are by the lake, lunch is 12-1, dinner is 6-8. Any questions?" I shook my head. "Fantastic. Also the cabins are co-ed so no sex. Though it seems like We don't have to worry about you so much."

I almost wanted to ask what she meant by that but I really needed to shower and sleep and eat so... priorities.

I wondered around the camp until I saw a blue cabin with a big 3 on it. I saw Percy sitting on the steps.

"You got assigned to this cabin?" He asked.

"Yup." I went to stand in front of him. "Why are you sitting on the stoop?"

"Door's locked."

"Did you knock?" I asked and Percy got the look on his face that he got when he knew he was being stupid. I rolled my eyes and moved to knock on the door.

"Look, if this Travis with another snake, I'm going to rip the snake from in between your legs." We heard a muffled voice and was greeted with a towel-clad Lyric.

"Fucking hell." We heard before the door slammed in our faces.


	2. Chapter 2: I could feel the new era

**A.N Chapter 2! Switched to 3****rd**** person. Enjoy and Review. ****Warning: Talking of sex (innuendos), signs of abusive relationships **

Chapter 2: _I could feel the new era _

"What do you mean I have to share _my _cabin." Lyric complained as she marched around camp with Chiron. "I was told that if I did extra border patrol, that I could have my own cabin. You're not keeping up your end of the deal."

"I said I would keep you in a separate cabin from your sisters, and I made good on _that _promise." Chiron continued to walk. "But the other cabins are full and it's going to be a while before the new one's are built."

"So, put them in cabin 11!"

"Cabin 11 is packed." Chiron countered. "It's just until the other cabins are built. 6 months at most."

Lyric sighed. "Fine." She said before stalking off.

Leo and Percy were still outside the cabin when she came back. She figured it was because they were scared of her.

Good.

Lyric sighed, and pushed past them.

"Look, I don't want you here." Lyric spoke clearly. "But the new cabins aren't going to be up until six months for now so you're stuck here." She sighed before collapsing on the only single bed in the cabin. "You two can fight over the bunk beds but I'm not giving up my bed. Now, I only have three hours left before my next shift so if I literally here one peep out of either of you, you will become my target practice."

She turned over to face the wall. I looked at Percy to see what we should do but he just mouthed _I'm going to leave _before walking hastily out the cabin.

"So…" Leo tried and failed to make conversation with her. Lyric looked over at him and raised her crossbow.

"I wasn't joking."

"I know that I'm supposed to find you terrifying, with your tragic backstory and puffy lips but I know on the inside that you have to be a big softi—" Leo was cut off by an arrow whizzing by and embedding itself into the wall directly above his head.

"The next one is going in between your eyes. We'll see how much of a softie your skull is on the inside."

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you to your nap." Leo said, slightly more terrified than he was before.

He spent the next hour or so wandering around the camp until he spotted the kitchen.

"Grover! You've got 30 seconds to start chopping those tomatoes or I start chopping hands." He saw a woman who looked just like Lyric and Melody but with short hair fashioned into a bob wielding a large kitchen knife. He could tell this was the other sister Melody had been talking about.

"Hey you!" he heard her say, he looked over and saw she was staring at him pointing her knife, while haphazard was still extremely dangerous. "You're one of the new boys?"

"Uh, Yes?" Leo smirked. "Leo, nice to meet you."

"I'm Harmony but everyone calls Harm." She smiled. "You guys missed lunch, you must be starving."

"It's fine, I'm used to it." Though Leo had to admit being in the kitchen and smelling the cooking food was making him more and more hungry.

"Don't be ridiculous." She turned her back on him to look in a cabinet. "Think fast." Leo had time to only raise his hand before the sandwich came flying toward him.

"Thanks." Leo said unwrapping it. "It's weird, I met Melody today too. You guys are really different from… your other sister."

"Yea, that tends to happen when you meet 3 different people, they tend to act different." Harmony pointed out. "And Lyric's not so bad, she's like pineapple, prickly but sweet."

"I have yet to see the sweet part."

"Well, you haven't known her long enough." Harmony smiled. "Plus you're rooming with her right? she'll warm up."

"She just shot an arrow at my head for trying to talk to her."

"I didn't say she'd warm fast." Harmony replied. "Now get out of my kitchen, I have spaghetti to make."

**XXX**

Lyric woke up from her nap just in time to be 10 minutes late to dinner.

She noticed immediately that the new guys were sitting at her table.

She did not like that at all.

But she knew she'd have to deal with it because Percy was Annabeth's old friend, apparently. Piper was obviously trying to date Jason. And Leo seemed to be having a good time with…

Her sisters?

"What are you doing?" She said after she marched over there.

"Umm, eating?" Leo said, confused.

"Not you." Lyric explained. She pointed accusingly at her sisters. "You two. Can we speak alone?"

Her sister rolled their eyes simultaneously and followed their other sister up the big hill that loomed over Camp Half Blood.

"Since when are we friends with them?" Lyric asked.

"What do you mean?" Mel crossed her arms. "You're not yelling at Pipes or Annabeth right now."

"That's because Piper's obviously trying to sleep with the blond one and Annabeth has feelings for the other one. So why are you guys talking the short one?"

"Because he's cool and funny?" Harmony snorted. "Since when do you tell us who we can hang out with?"

"Yea, and since when are you rude to people who just showed up?" Melody scolded. "They were wandering in the woods when you found them they were obviously cold and hungry and scared and the first person they encounter is a mean lady with a big gun. You're supposed to be welcoming to humans who aren't a threat, if we told Chiron he would've taken you off border patrol."

"They had guns, why are you both ganging up on me?"

"Because you obviously need it." Harmony replied. "What if Silena and Beckendorf were rude to us when they found us?"

"I didn't mea—"

"You need to apologize." Mel said, it was in the tone that she had required after Music died otherwise know as "Big sister tone" even though she was only 10 minutes older than Lyric. "And make an effort to show you mean it."

"I have to apologize and mean it." Lyric groaned. "Can I do either/or?"

"No!" Both sisters yelled at the same time.

"Alright, alright." Lyric frowned.

The three sisters walked down the hill back to the dining hall. Well, Melody and Harmony walked, Lyric was more escorted quickly down the hill with each sister gripping her arms tightly.

They sat back down at the table and everyone's eyes were on Lyric, especially her sisters who narrowed their eyes at Lyric waiting for her to say something.

"Uh, look I'm sorry for almost shooting you in the forest and then for actually shooting you in the cabin. It wasn't cool." Lyric sighed and turned to Harm. "Can I eat now?"

Harm pulled out several containers of food from her bag. "You're such a brat." Lyric just stuck her tongue out but accepted the food graciously.

"Why don't you eat what's out?" Leo asked, warily.

Lyric looked like she wanted to give a sarcastic answer but she saw both her sisters glaring at her so she just sighed. "I can't eat things like spaghetti when I'm on border control because it's full of carbs and carbs only give you a short amount of energy."

"Isn't Piper on border patrol with you, she's eating spaghetti."

"Piper's weak." Lyric pointed out, Piper just stuck her tongue out at her from the end of the table and continued to talk to Jason.

"So from what Mel and Harm told me that you get to pick jobs you want here. So why'd you pick Border control? I mean Harm likes to cook so she pick the kitchen, Mel wanted to be a doctor so she works in the infirmary. But you picked border patrol, why?"

"Well, a lot of people picked border patrol because it's an easy job." Lyric explained. "We don't get a lot of people passing because we're so secluded. In fact, you guys are the first people in like 4 or 5 months. But I did it because this is my home now, this camp is my family and I'll do what I can to protect it." She realized that she sounded mushy so she tightened her jaw and continued to eat her side salad.

"Oh, I saw that." Leo brightened.

"Saw what?"

"The eyes going soft, the smile." Leo said, smirking. "I knew it, you're a softie."

Lyric fixed him with a bored expression. "I take it back, I regret not shooting you."

"Oh, you can threaten me all you want but now that I know that you're a secret sweetheart, it has no effect on me."

Lyric rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She muttered, she looked up at her sisters who were watching the two of them with an expression that Lyric knew a little too well from childhood. It was a scheming look and Lyric didn't like it at all.

"Lyric!" They heard someone yell from behind them. Everyone turned around and immediately rolled their eyes and turned back to dinner. The newcomers however were confused. The boy was of Asian descent; you could clearly see that. You could also clearly see that he could/would kick anyone's ass should the opportunity arise. He was very buff and what made him threatening was the eye patch that was over where his right eye should be.

"What?" She groaned.

"Let's go to the lake."

"I'm in the middle of eating." Lyric snapped.

The boy pushed Leo over to make room for himself next to Lyric. He straddled the bench and put his hand on her wrist. Leo could immediately tell that he was gripping her a little too tight. "I said I want to go to the lake."

Lyric looked down at her wrist, locked her jaw and pulled hand away from him. He grabbed her wrist again harder this time. "Look bitch—"

"Whoa dude, ease up." Leo spoke up and immediately regretted it.

The boy turned his glare almost immediately to Leo. "Who the fuck are you?" he said, standing up to challenge Leo. Percy and Jason stood up immediately, glaring at the boy.

"Ethan, fucking chill." Lyric barked, standing in the middle of the rising conflict. "You want to go to the lake, we'll go." She wrapped up her food and handed it back to her sister. "Thanks Harmony."

"No problem." She said, still glaring at Ethan.

"Lyric, lets go." He said, trying to grab at her waist.

"Don't fucking touch me." She pointed in his face before storming off, arms crossed heavily over her body. Ethan ran after her.

"What a dick." Harmony muttered.

"What was that even about?" Leo asked.

"That was Ethan." Melody explained. "Him and Lyric are… _involved." _

"Are you serious?" Percy interjected. "He's such an—"

"Ass?" Annabeth cut in. "Yea we know, Lyric hates him, He hates Lyric that doesn't stop them though."

"Why is she with him if he's a jerk?" Leo asked.

"They're not dating." Piper explained. "Lyric doesn't like dating, trust me I've tried to set her up with a number of people way nicer than Ethan. But she has needs and she feels like she doesn't deserve someone who actually likes her so she goes for the biggest jerk in the galaxy."

"That's bogus." Leo exclaimed. "I mean, she's not the nicest person but she's still great, she deserves better."

"How do you know what she deserves?" Harmony asked, obviously just looking for the right answer, Leo could clearly tell he was being tested for what he wasn't sure. "You just met her."

"No one deserves to be treated less than, especially in a world where we're all equals."

"You're very insightful, Valdez." Harmony smiled, standing up and pinching his cheek. "I'm going to talk to Chiron about the kitchen inventory. Leo, Can you drop that off at your cabin, I know she'll be hungry later."

"Uh, yea. Sure." Leo said, putting the food back into the bag before heading back to Cabin 3.

**XXX **

Around midnight, Leo was startled by a loud thump and a "_mother shit fuck!" _being exclaimed from across the cabin. He sat up to see Lyric aggressively rubbing her foot from across the room.

"I tried to be quiet so I wouldn't wake you up." Lyric shrugged and limped across the room.

"I wasn't sleep." Leo replied. "And I'm pretty sure yelling expletives would have definitely woke me up."

"I hit my ankle, jerk." Lyric exclaimed before turning away from Leo and slipping out her shirt. Leo looked away to give her privacy even though he really wanted to (he's a teenaged boy who hasn't seen a girl in years, what can you do?) When he turned back she was wearing an oversized hoodie and a pair of tennis shorts. She was almost distractingly cute like she could do no harm even though she threatened to kill Leo 3 times today.

"Umm, Harmony gave me your leftovers." Leo started. "I sat them over there, she figured you'd be starving."

"Fuck, I am starving." Lyric exclaimed, reopening the Tupperware container and stuffing her face. "Where's your friend?" She asked with her mouth still full.

"Percy? He's down at the lake with Annabeth, said not to wait up."

"Yea, that's where people go to make out." Lyric said, like it was obvious.

Leo didn't want to pry but he felt a deep need to. "Isn't that where you went with Ethan earlier."

"Uh, yea." Lyric shrugged, turning a deep crimson color. "At least that's where he wanted to go. I just pushed him and sat in Cabin 10. That's where all the border patrol girls stay, so if he tried to come after me, he would've gotten his ass kicked."

"Why didn't you stay in that cabin? If that's where the border patrol girls stay."

"As much as I love those girls staying with them would've killed me. They're tough as nails but they're girly and they care a lot more than me."

There was a long string of silence between them. It was comfortable but Leo felt a gnawing at his mind. He had to ask.

"Lyric."

"Yea?" She answered, raising one eyebrow.

"If you hate Ethan, why are you with him?"

"Have you read _Perks of Being a Wallflower?"_

"Yes."

"_We accept the love we think we deserve." _She quoted before turning over to turn out the light. "Goodnight Valdez." She said, before leaving him alone in the dark with his thoughts.


End file.
